Nuit d'Halloween
by CookieKandy
Summary: Dans le cadre de la Nuit des Lemons Spécial Halloween sur Ficothèque Ardente, voici le One-Shot qui en ressort. La liste des thème utiliser se trouve au début du chapitre. Sinon, le résumé : Naruto propose une soirée dans une maison abandonnée à se raconter des histoires d'horreur.


**Nuit d'Halloween**

Ordre de parution dans l'histoire

**1 - **intrusion dans ou visite de maison hantée - _l'humour_

**2 - **lanternes et citrouilles

**3 - **contes à faire peur - _alcool _

**4 - **sang - _métamorphose_

**5 - **superstition - _Threesome_

**6 - **Parc d'attraction - _amitié_

Trente et un octobre, soir de la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween. À l'époque, Tenten la fêtait toujours en passant de maison en maison pour réclamer des bonbons avec des amis. Maintenant qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, ce n'était plus la même chose.

Naruto, le petit-ami de la cousine de Neji, son second meilleur ami juste après Lee, habitait pas loin d'une maison abandonnée que les gens de la ville disaient être hantée. Alors, puisqu'ils étaient devenus « trop grand » pour faire la chasse aux sucreries, les dires de ce même blond, ce dernier avait suggéré d'aller y passer la nuit à se raconter des histoires d'horreur. Bien sûr, Tenten n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de ce genre de chose. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pouvoir récolter deux grands sacs de bonbons gratuits, elle la bibitte à sucre du groupe. Ce qui fait que Naruto lui promit un sac de bonbon juste pour elle pour la convaincre de venir avec eux. Demande spéciale d'Hinata, qui ne se sentait vraiment pas rassuré de se retrouver dans une maison abandonnée, dite hantée de surcroit.

C'est donc au nombre de quatorze, qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. La grande majorité en couple, au plus grand malheur de Tenten. Après le couple que formaient ce bouffon de Naruto et la timide Hinata, on retrouvait aussi les deux sœurs de premier, la séductrice Karin en couple avec le Don Juan Suigetsu, et sa pétillante jumelle Maya au bras du mystérieux Shino. En dernier couple, il y avait leurs cadets, le farceur Konohamaru et la petite sœur d'Hinata, Hanabi. Pour ce qui était des célibataires, il y avait notre bibitte à sucre, ses meilleurs amis, le sportif Lee et le taciturne Neji, sa exubérante meilleure amie Temari et le souffre douleur de celle-ci, le flemmard Shikamaru, et pour finir, la discrète Yakumo sur qui son sportif d'ami avait un œil, mais qu'il n'osait pas inviter.

La petite troupe entra doucement dans la maison, attentif au moindre bruit, mais en dehors du grincement que les planches faisaient sous leurs pas, l'endroit semblait silencieux.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous place dans ce qui devait être le salon, Naruto sortit de son grand sac, une lanterne en forme de citrouille qu'il déposa au centre de leur cercle. Un briquet à la main, il alluma la bougie et ainsi, ils purent tous éteindre leurs lampes de poche pour économiser les piles. Se frottant les mains, le blond sourit machiavéliquement à ses amis, impatient de commencer cette nuit d'horreur avec eux.

- Et si, à chaque fois qu'on raconte une histoire, on s'y ajoutait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec quelqu'un ? répéta les trois bruns presque en même temps.

- Ouai. Genre, moi je commence et je m'y inclus avec Hinata et disons que… C'est une histoire de fantôme.

- Pourquoi les fantômes tombent toujours sur moi ? geignit piteusement la brunette.

Quelques rires résonnèrent à son commentaire et Naruto commença son histoire :

- Ça se passe dans une maison comme celle-ci, abandonnée. Un jeune couple décide de s'y rendre pour y passer la nuit loin de leurs parents et de...

- Pitié, pas une histoire de sexe, soupira Shikamaru.

- La ferme. C'est moi qui raconte et il n'y en a pas espèce de pervers. Bon je continue et ne m'interrompez pas.

« Alors Naruto entraîne sa copine Hinata dans la maison, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Et ce fut le cas. Pendant les dix premières minutes. Ils étaient assis dans le salon, faisant leurs trucs d'amoureux, quand un bruit sonore résonna à l'étage. Voulant se montrer courageux, le jeune homme proposa d'aller voir, déclarant que cela n'était probablement que le vent ou un rongeur et il prit une gorgée d'alcool pour se redonner du courage. Ne voulant pas rester seule, la jeune fille l'accompagna, s'agrippant à son bras. Ils montèrent lentement l'escalier, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'une marche grinçait sous leur poids. Arrivés sur le palier, Naruto regarda de tout côté, cherchant d'où avait pu provenir le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Suivant son instinct, il prit vers la droite et ouvrit la première porte. Vide. La seconde. Seulement un lit tout défraîchit. Ce côté terminé, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et attaquèrent les portes de gauche. La première donna sur une autre chambre, avec un lit défoncé. Beaucoup plus crispés, le jeune couple s'avança vers la dernière porte. Au fond de lui, le jeune homme espérait grandement que ce ne serait qu'un rat ou encore un chat. Il ouvrit donc lentement la porte et… »

Dans la pièce, Hinata poussa un vrai cri d'épouvante et tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Naruto. Je n'ai même pas dit ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte.

- Ce n'est pas ça, bégaya la jeune fille. J'ai senti un truc me frôler la nuque, en pleura-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent tous derrière elle, mais il n'y avait rien. Pour la rassurer, Naruto l'incita à venir se blottir dans ses bras.

- C'est ton histoire qui la fait halluciner des courants d'air, soupira Shikamaru.

- Venant d'un macho comme toi, ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu penses cela, critiqua Temari.

- Si tu es si courageuse, racontes nous en une, la provoqua-t-il.

- Parfait et tu seras le second protagoniste de l'histoire, déclara la blonde avec un regard sadique.

« Alors, c'est l'histoire de Shikamaru, jeune homme dans un village perdu que peu de gens connaissent en dehors des villageois. Rare était les étrangers, alors quand une femme mystérieuse arriva, tous furent intrigués par elle. Grande, blonde, bien des hommes la désiraient et… »

- Pitié, se plaignit Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce que Naruto a dit ? l'attaqua Temari. On ne t'interrompt pas celui qui parle. Donc, je disais…

« Bien des hommes la désiraient, mais elle les ignorait tous. Pour elle, les hommes n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Chose qui ne cadrait pas très bien avec la mentalité du village. Alors Shikamaru, l'érudit de la place, se pencha sur la question. Il se rendit compte qu'elle agissait bizarrement et que des choses étranges arrivaient depuis son arrivée. Un soir, alors que tous étaient endormis, il sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers la chaumière de l'étrangère, où les lumières étaient étrangement encore allumés. S'approchant discrètement, l'érudit s'approcha d'une fenêtre et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose par l'espace qui se trouvait entre les deux pants du rideau. Et ce qu'il vit l'épouvanta. Cette femme, cette étrangère, relaxait dans une baignoire remplit d'un liquide rouge, que Shikamaru devina rapidement être du sang. Et parfois, elle remontait une main vers son visage pour en licher un peu sur ses doigts. La peur au ventre, le jeune homme voulut partir pour ensuite prévenir les gens du village de ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Mais comble de malchance, il trébucha et en moins d'une minute, la femme se trouvait dans son dos et l'empoignait par la gorge. Celle-ci comprimé, il ne put hurler pour alerter un voisin et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se débattre, les yeux de la jeune femme tournèrent au rouge et des crocs poussa dans sa bouche et… »

- Non mais… Une histoire de vampire ? Tu n'as pas trouvé plus original ? l'attaqua Shikamaru.

- Racontes-en une, si tu es si malin.

- Trop la flemme, je vais laisser Suigetsu poursuivre. Il trépigne depuis tantôt.

Ce dernier tapa dans ses mains et regarda tout le monde à tour de rôle, puis commença son histoire :

« Alors c'est le soir de l'Halloween, Suigetsu et Karin décident d'aller demander des bonbons aux portes de la ville. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est majeur qu'on n'a pas le droit. Arrivés à une maison _over_-décorée, il hésite un instant. Celui ou celle qui habitait dans cette maison faisait des décorations particulièrement réalistes et ces faux cadavres leur flanquaient un peu la frousse. Mais orgueilleux comme ils étaient, ils franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la porte.

- Toutes ces décorations ne te font pas penser à la vieille superstition que nous a racontée le prof de math ? demanda la rousse en grimaçant devant tout ce faux sang.

- Laquelle ? Il en raconte une nouvelle tous les ans, répliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu sais, celle qui parle de… Du cannibale de l'Halloween.

- Ben voyons, roula-t-il les yeux. Tu es en train de me dire que cette maison appartient à un cannibale ?

- Non, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser en voyant tous ces mannequin.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et frappa à la porte. Un jeune homme roux à peine plus âgé qu'eux leur ouvrit. Un bol de bonbons dans les mains, il les regarda de haut en bas.

- Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour passer l'Halloween ? demanda celui-ci.

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment un âge pour réclamer des bonbons ? répliqua Suigetsu.

- Vous pouvez les acheter vous-même.

- _Come on dude_, fit Suigetsu. On peut même te chanter une petite chanson, si tu n'as pas les oreilles trop sensibles, ricana-t-il.

Le jeune homme devant eux se frotta pensivement le menton, puis les regarda à tour de rôle. Suigetsu portait son traditionnel costume de Zorro et Karin était en Chaperon Rouge plus ou moins sexy. Après tout, la cape cachait un peu son corps.

- J'ai une idée, si vous êtes assez _open_, déclara le roux en leur faisant signe d'entrer. »

- Stop ! l'arrêta Neji. On a dit rien de pervers.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'allais raconter quelque chose de pervers ?

- _Open_. Tu as dit _open_ et venant de toi, ça revient à dire un trip à trois, répondit Shino.

Suigetsu croisa les bras, boudant l'étroitesse d'esprit de ses amis.

- À qui le tour ? demanda Konohamaru.

- Pourquoi pas toi ? fit Hanabi.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas très doué pour raconter des histoires, avoua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

- Alors je vais le faire, proposa Neji.

Tenten et Lee se retourna vers lui, étonnés que leur ami embarque dans le délire de Naruto. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, puis entama son histoire :

« Alors, Neji se dirigeait vers le parc d'attraction abandonné en compagnie de ses amis Lee et Tenten. En cette journée de congé, ils avaient décidé de braver l'interdit et de s'introduire au Coco Jambo. »

- Depuis quand le Coco Jambo est fermé ? demanda innocemment Naruto.

- La ferme Naruto, le gronda Lee.

- On s'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie d'en inventer un, ajouta Neji avant de reprendre son histoire.

« Tous les manèges étaient arrêtés bien entendu, mais s'y promener alors qu'ils n'y avaient pas le droit, les amusaient grandement. Comme dans ses habitudes, Lee proposa toute sorte de défis, qu'ils relevèrent un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent enfermer dans le manège des miroirs. Aucun d'eux peur. Mais ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux, croyant avoir été suivi par quelqu'un qui avait décidé de leur jouer un mauvais tour. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, le trio d'amis se mit en marche pour retourner à l'entrée du manège. Mais la porte y était aussi verrouiller. Alors perdant patience, Tenten se mit à frapper sur la porte de métal, traitant le plaisantin de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui traversa l'esprit. Mais rien ne se passa. Sauf le bris d'un des miroirs. Cette fois-ci, ils poussèrent un cri de peur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire éclater le verre ? Crispés, ils se rapprochèrent de ce miroir et y découvrit des traces de sang, mais aucune présence.

- Il est à qui ce sang ? demanda Lee, un trémolo dans la voix.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? le gronda Tenten en lui refilant une claque derrière la tête.

- Chut ! Écoutez, fit Neji.

Un faible murmure se fit entendre. D'étranges plaintes, qui leur firent avaler difficilement leur salive. Se jetant de rapides coups d'œil, ils s'avancèrent vers le bruit, mais c'était comme s'il se déplaçait continuellement. Quand soudain… »

De nouveau, un cri arrêta Neji. Sauf que cette fois-ci se fut Yakumo, qui se cramponna à Lee en regardant derrière elle.

- J'ai sentit quelque chose me frôler le dos, geignit-elle.

- Je vous l'avais dit que j'avais senti quelque chose, fit Hinata.

- Comme j'ai dit ce sont toutes ces histoires de fantôme qui vous provoquent des hallucinations.

- Je n'ai pas halluciné, insistèrent les deux filles.

- Au pire, commença Suigetsu, je peux poursuivre mon histoire et…

- Non ! fit tout le monde.

- Et si on rentrait tout simplement ? proposa Shino. Il est minuit passé.

- _Come on_, fit Temari. À quoi bon se raconter des histoires d'horreur, si ce n'est pas pour…

La blonde fut arrêtée par le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant dans les escaliers, mais jamais rien n'arriva à leur palier et le son se poursuivit durant de longues secondes. Se jetant des regards paniqués, ils se levèrent tous en vitesse et partirent en courant de la maison.

À l'étage, un éclat de rire résonna. Deux jeunes, un gars et une fille regardèrent par la fenêtre pour voir le groupe s'enfuir en courant. Le jeune homme se plia en deux, ayant mal au ventre à force de rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les gars réagissent aussi violemment à cette blague, ricana la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche rouge derrière son oreille.

- Moi ça me ravi qu'ils aient réagi comme ça, répliqua-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux indiscipliné. Au-moins, maintenant on est complètement seul, sourit-il perversement.

- Quel obsédé tu fais, Kiba, lui rendit-elle tout de même son sourire.

- Tu devrais pourtant me connaître depuis le temps, Karui.

Un brin brutal, le brun la plaqua contre le mur et fondit sur sa gorge. Toute aussi impatiente, la jeune femme tira sur sa ceinture pour la lui retirer et Kiba en profita pour retirer sa chemise. La rousse lui griffa le torse en ronronnant et se laissa faire, quand son compagnie commença à la déshabiller. Après avoir enfilé un préservatif, le jeune homme la retourna et la prit par derrière. Le sol était trop sal pour s'y allonger et il n'avait aucune envie de la soulever. Et puis, il allait nettement plus loin dans cette position. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant l'arrivé du groupe d'amis. Pas qu'ils ne les aimaient pas, mais ils venaient souvent dans cette vieille bicoque pour s'amuser loin des oreilles de leurs familles respectives.


End file.
